Dough proofers or fermentation rooms are used for conditioning dough and cooling baked bread. The air temperature and humidity in a dough proofer are controlled in an attempt to keep the temperature and humidity at or near desired levels. Dough proofers are thermally insulated enclosures, and may vary in size from a small box with shelving to a room with space for many portable bread racks. Known dough proofers are heated by steam coils or electric heating elements located inside the enclosure. Alternately, known dough proofers may be heated by self-contained units connected to the proofer by air ducts. However, the temperature and/or humidity in existing dough proofers may experience substantial fluctuations, thereby leading to various problems proofing the dough.
One aspect of the present invention is a proofer for conditioning dough. The proofer includes an enclosure defining a chamber configured to receive dough for conditioning. An air circulation system includes a passageway having an air inlet connected to the chamber, and an air outlet that is also connected to the chamber. A first fan pulls air into the air inlet from the chamber, and expels air from the outlet into the chamber. A fluid reservoir is positioned adjacent the air circulation system, such that air contacts fluid in the reservoir upon actuation of the first fan. A heating element is configured to heat fluid in the fluid reservoir. A second fan flows air over at least a portion of the reservoir that is outside the chamber to thereby cool fluid in the reservoir. A controller is operably connected to the first and second fans and to the heating element. The controller turns off the heating element and turns on the second fan when the humidity in the chamber reaches a selected level to thereby cool the fluid in the reservoir and reduce fluctuations in temperature and humidity within the chamber.
Another aspect of the present invention is a proofer for conditioning dough including an enclosure defining a chamber configured to receive dough. The proofer includes a fluid reservoir and a fan configured to circulate air and humidify air in the chamber with fluid from the fluid reservoir. A heating element is configured to heat fluid in the fluid reservoir, and a cooling element is configured to cool fluid in the fluid reservoir. A controller is operably connected to the fan and to the cooling element. The controller selectively actuates the heating element and the cooling element to alleviate fluctuations in the humidity level of air in the chamber.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a proofer for conditioning dough. The proofer includes an outer housing defining upper and lower horizontal walls, opposite vertical sidewalls, a rear wall, and a front side having an enlarged access opening. The outer housing has first and second vent openings allowing air to flow between the intermediate space and outside the outer housing. The proofer also includes an inner enclosure positioned within the housing and defining a chamber configured to receive dough for conditioning. The chamber defines horizontal upper and lower sidewalls and opposite vertical sidewalls. The inner enclosure is spaced inwardly from the outer housing to define an intermediate space. The enclosure has an inner opening generally aligned with the enlarged access opening, and a door is movably mounted to the housing for closing off the access opening. An air circulation system includes a vertical passageway having an air inlet connected to the chamber, and an air outlet that is also connected to the chamber. A first heating element in the passageway heats air flowing through the passageway. A first fan is adapted to pull air into the air inlet and expel air from the outlet. A fluid reservoir in the lower sidewall of the enclosure is positioned adjacent the outlet of the air circulation system. The reservoir is positioned such that air flows over fluid in the reservoir upon actuation of the first fan and flows into the chamber. The fluid reservoir has an outer portion facing the intermediate space. A second heating element is configured to heat fluid in the fluid reservoir. A second fan is configured to draw air through the first vent opening into the intermediate space, and blow air over the outer portion of the fluid reservoir and out through the second vent opening. A controller is operably connected to the first and second fans and to the first and second heating elements. The controller is configured to turn off the second heating element and turn on the second fan when the humidity in the chamber reaches a selected level.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.